A New Chapter
by jaceandclaryforever21
Summary: About Clary and Jace starting up on their own together, set a few years after city of glass.
1. Chapter 1

A New Chapter 

Chapter one

I stood in front of the gold guilt mirror and looked in wonder at the girl in front of me. Her bright red hair was piled up on top of her head, the fringe in perfect lose curls framing her face. Her pale complexion looked creamy and had a sort of brightness which shone from under the skin. She coloured when my eyes met the shining emerald ones looking back at her in awe. A white dress clung to her hips and bust and gave her curves I always dreamed of. A dark head of hair looked over her shoulder, blues eyes trained on hers in the mirror.

'Isn't it fantastic? It looks absolutely amazing on you. You're glowing!' the black haired beauty squealed. I turned around and met her shining eyes, looking down I saw the most incredible dress and killer satin heels. Looking back at the mirror the girl smiled, i felt my breath stutter as I realised that it was me in the mirror and I turned back around with the huge smile on my face,

'Yes it's perfect, thank you Izzy, but I must say you don't look bad yourself.' Izzy was wearing an amazing short Christopher Kane galaxy print dress which made her legs look incredible and on her feet was trademark Izzy. 7 inch black sparkly Christian Louboutin heels finished off the outfit, her thick black hair hung down her back like waves. A frowned crossed my face and I took my bottom lip by my teeth.

'Don't worry no one will be looking at me today, everyone's eyes will be on you! Have you not seen yourself, wait I'll get the photographer I need a picture of my masterpiece!' with that Izzy marched out of the room, I rolled my eyes, six hours Isabella had spent on me: buffing, moisturising and exfoliating every part of my body. My nails were perfect crescents and painted a pale pink; my make-up was natural and it made my green eyes look even greener. Izzy had done a fabulous job no one could deny it.

Izzy walked back in the room followed by my mum and Luke. 'Oh Clary, you look so beautiful,' a small tear ran down the side of Jocelyn's face which she quickly wiped away before engulfing me in a hug. I smiled it made me feel like I was a little girl again, over her shoulder Luke smiled and winked at me his eyes shone with pride. 'Yes Clary you look wonderful, well done Izzy you made her scrub up well,' everyone laughed at Luke's comment while I slowly turned red. No one was going to forget my clumsiness quickly then, even with balance rune I still managed to trip over and fall face first into a muddy puddle while out on my hen night a couple of nights ago.

'Come on its nearly time, are you ready…, Fray?' Simon came running into the room and stopped with his mouth wide open when he saw me. 'Wow Clary you look, umm well I mean...' he coughed and looked around before meeting Izzy's eyes, 'you look amazing Clary,' Izzy finished for him still staring into Simon's eyes. Luke cleared his throat and the pair of them blushed and broke eye contact and looked around the room. I let out a small giggle the two of them were so perfect for each other it was unbelievable. The only problem was nether one of them would admit it to the other one that they liked them, who would have thought Izzy would be shy when it came to boys. Luke chuckled to before adding 'how about that picture then Clary?' I nodded and went over by the window smiling to the camera.

'Simon come here I need one with you,' Simon stood next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Even with 5 inch heels on I was still a midget and only reached the bottom of his chin. 'You do look amazing Clary, he's so lucky to have you' Simon whispered in my ear and I smiled up at him, another camera flash at this image. 'Izzy get over her I need one of me with my two best friends!' she laughed and came running over, I gapped still not understanding how she can run in heels. 'Close your mouth Clary, it just takes practice to run in them, now smile!' I smiled, for the second time today Izzy had read my mind; we spend too much time together I concluded. I thought about how I met Izzy and was so glad that I decided to go to pandemonium that night with Simon, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't have.

'It's time' Jocelyn broke my thoughts with those two words; two words which caused butterflies in my stomach to flutter faster than I thought would be possible. I looked up from the floor and met everyone's smiles with my own before smoothing down my dress and standing next to Luke. Simon dropped a kiss on my cheek and sent a smile to Izzy before walking out of the room. Jocelyn kissed my forehead and began to walk out of the room before gasping and quickly turning around. 'I nearly forgot these were the earrings I got married in and I want you to have them' she reached into her bag and pulled out a faded blue velvet box, handing it over she said 'I know they might bring back bad memories of your father' I frowned at that and touched the Morgenstern ring on my neck, the ring reminded me of who I am no matter how crazy and deranged my father was. 'But they are a family heirloom and it would mean so much to me to see you wearing them' she bent and whispered in my ear 'they give you good luck, I know that because they gave me you' I opened the box and found the most amazing pair of drop diamond earrings I had ever seen. 'They are beautiful' I said and quickly put them on and hugged my mother before she walked out to take her seat.

I wiped away a stray tear that escaped and smiled at Luke and Izzy who didn't look dry eyed at all. Luke was hastily wiping at tears falling down his face and Izzy was dabbing at tears in her eyes not letting them fall. After they had both composed themselves Izzy handed me a bouquet of lilies, smiling I smelt the fresh flowers and pronounced, 'I'm ready.' I grabbed Luke's arm and we set off walking out of my room and down the corridors to the ballroom in the conclave. The ballroom in Idris seemed like the perfect setting it was beautiful and where I would be spending the rest of my life. Also I secretly wanted it here as I still have dreams of dancing in it until the night grows light again, but I'll never share that with anyone. Stopping outside a great oak door I composed myself before watching Izzy open the doors and gracefully float down the aisle, I watched her walk and kept my eyes trained on her head to stop myself from tripping.

Then Izzy was gone from in front of me and I had to look straight ahead. I cursed myself softly for not looking earlier as my emerald green eyes locked with the most beautiful twinkling amber ones. The owner of these eyes smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at his perfect smile which made my knees tremble. He knew this and a teasing glint appeared in his eyes. Finally I was next to him and could smell his apple and soap smell which to me felt like home. Turning quickly I gave Luke I quick kiss in the cheek and noticed the people behind him. My mother, Marsye and Magnus were sat on the front row all sobbing into little handkerchiefs. 'Blooming heck' I thought 'we haven't even started yet' turning back around I faced him and he took my smooth hands in his calloused ones. Over his shoulder I saw the blue eyes of Alec and sent him a quick smile which he returned quickly. I was glad that we were friends now and that he no longer hated me. Looking back at him I took in his carefully dishevelled hair, which he would say comes naturally if anyone asked. But I know that he takes time and effort to get it in the state it is. I lifted my hand up and if to run my fingers through his hair but quickly stopped myself and returned it to his hand. He smirked and lifted one eyebrow and I beamed as I lifted my eyebrow in response (yes I can do it now). He laughed at loud and together we turned to face the priest who was smiling down on us both as he began.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Jonathon Herondale Lightwood and Clarissa Morgenstern, but this is more than just an exchange of vows it is a sign of true love and devotion to the other. Jonathon if you would please state the vow' "I, Jace Herondale Lightwood, take you Clary Fray for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." 'Thank you now take this stele and draw the bonding rune onto Clarissa's left hand.' Slowly Jace carefully took the stele and drew the swirling rune onto her left hand; it stung slightly as the stele flowed across the skin. When he was finished Jace took up her left hand and kissed it softly, the crowd behind them sighed and sniffs were heard. Looking into his eyes again Clary melted and the amber eyes were swimming with love and she couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

'Clarissa will you now state your vow' "I, Clary Fray, take you, Jace Lightwood, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." 'Thank you; now will you please draw the bonding rune on Jonathon's left hand.' Just as Jace did Clary held the stele and drew on the rune gently and sealed it by kissing it lightly. 'Finally let us exchange the rings, Jonathon place your ring on Clary's third finger and Clarissa will you do the same.' Jace slowly slid on a slim silver ring onto my third finger, taking his time to linger on my hand, before I took his thicker ring and slid it onto this third finger. Emerald and amber eyes locked again but this time they would not be removed by words.

'All that is left for me to do is say, my the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' Quickly Jace bent down and took my cheeks in his hands, my hands stretching up to tangle in his golden locks as I had wanted to do since the service. Slowly he brought his lips down to mine, dropping small kisses on my forehead, eyelids and nose on the way down before finally meeting my lips with his own. His lips were soft at first but as I pulled him against me, it grew more passionate and we both shared our happiness and love in that embrace. His whole body touching the length of mine and electric shocks ran through my body where we touched. A silver glow appeared around us as we kissed as gasps occurred from the crowd as we shone in the hall. What neither of us notice was the bonding rune turning silver instead of the usual black as our left hands joined during the embrace. Slowing down Jace dropped smaller kisses onto my lips before leaning his forehead against mine and saying softly so only I could hear.

'I love you so much Clary.' I smiled at him my eyes never leaving his as I said.

'I love you too Jace.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does obviously, even though I wish I could have thought of the idea myself!

I hope you like this fanfiction it's my first one ever. It will just be a short story to get me into the flow of writing it. But I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I held his hand tightly as we sat next to each other, I haven't let go of him since we became officially man and wife. I haven't stopped smiling either. To think that I had this golden god for the rest of my life, 'all mine!' was breath-taking. I still couldn't believe that he wanted me of all people after all this time. But obviously I couldn't tell him i thought he was a god he would never let me live it down!

I over at him feeling his eyes on my face, I smiled back at his winning smile which hadn't left his face, he was looking at me like he had just won a prize, but didn't he know that I was the lucky one to have him not the other way round. I thought back to his proposal and smiled.

Flashback:

'_Jace slow down where are you dragging me?' I complained as I walked._

'_Hold your horses you'll find out in a minute girl!' he replied while dragging me through a green wood, I kept tripping over tree roots which were stuck out from the ground. 'Sorry Clary we will be there…hold on here we go. Now close your eyes.' _

'_Jace, what? Why? Wha...' Jace had covered my mouth with his large palm. Not removing his hand he said 'just close your eyes I want this to be a surprise' I shut my eyes and licked my hand, I heard him chuckle, I could imagine his gorgeous smile, smirking at me in humour. He took my hand again and slowly led me for about 20metres. After some time we stopped and I felt him let go of my hand. 'Keep your eyes closed, one second' and then he was back his hands on my face and was pressing his lips to mine delicately. Immediately my body had responded and my hands entwined in his hair, our breaths mingling and tongues dancing together as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. His hands ran down my body, his thumbs running lightly down the side of my breasts, before coming to stop on my hips. Slowing down the kiss he planted smaller ones onto my lips while we both slowly opened our eyes. _

'_I love you Clary' he whispered looking me deep in the eye, from that look I could see the love shining back at me and I was confident he could see it shining back at him from mine as I said 'As I love you Jace'. _

_I turned around and I saw a small clearing with a picnic blanket in the middle and candles surrounding it. On the picnic blanket a basket sat with glass and a champagne bottle. 'This is amazing, so lovely but what's the occasion Jace? I questioned him but completely delighted at the same time that he would go to all the effort to set all this up. 'Can't a man set up a nice picnic for his beautiful friend, with no string attached?' I thought about it for a minute before responding 'no!' he smirked back at me while I laughed at my own joke. 'Sit down you when you have quite finished, bubbly my love?' he questioned every the gentleman. I stuck my tongue at him as I sat and took the glass from him taking a big gulp. Big mistake! I managed to snort the champagne and made it could out of my nose. This sent Jace off the edge, he burst out laughing. His laugh was so contagious and in second we were both rolling about on the blanket laughing. _

_I wiped a stray tear out of my eye as I lay next to Jace, our faces facing. 'Clary you know I love you a lot?' Jace started 'I'm nearly 23 and couldn't think of anyone else I would like to spend the rest of my life with. You are the soother of my pain and the cause of my happiness. I know its young but can we think about buying a house together in Idris?' _

'_Jace, I love you so much and would follow you to the ends of the earth, so of course I want to live with you!' we beamed at each other and then Jace started again. _

'_Then clary will you answer me one last thing?' I frowned 'yes of course, anything'. 'Okay here goes... Um Clary, um clary. Wait I'll be right back.' I was confused as Jace left me sitting there on the blanket as he walked into the trees. Wait was Jace Lightwood the best shadowhunter of his age nervous? I seemed unbelievable to me that he come tackled a whole horde of demons on his own but asking me something and he freezes up. Ha I laughed out loud. _

_Looking up I saw Jace making his way back towards me, reaching into his back pocket I gasped as he bent down on one knee in front of me. _

'_Clarissa Fray, will you marry me, I promise to love you always, to always keep you safe and never let anything hurt you' my mouth still open I nodded as he slid on the most stunning ring onto my finger a simple silver band with 6 tiny diamonds set into it._

'_Of course I will Jace, I love you' I replied and sealed it with a kiss to his waiting mouth._

_End flashback._

I smiled to myself as I remised at the memory .We had just finished our wedding breakfast, never realised how difficult eating was with only one hand, but I managed. Jace on the other hand, well let's just say his previously crisp white shirt is no more. Messy boy can't ever keep the dirt off him whether its demon hunting or just eating beef fillet, gravy, sauté potatoes and carrots.

I tutted under my breath and he looked up curiously raising one eyebrow. I pointed to his shirt with my free hand and he smile. 'It doesn't ruin my beautiful looks though, so it's okay,' he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and looked out to the guests in front of me. There were only about 6 circular tables in front. Most filled with people Jace or I had never seen before but between us we only had a few friends and barely any family. So Marsye and her connections had filled up the rest of the guest list.

Luke lent over a whispered something in Jace's ear; he immediately stood up and tapped his fork against his glass. The hall went quiet as Jace cleared his throat and started.

'6 years ago I met a feisty girl in a closet at a local club who tried to stop me from killing a 'person'' chuckles were heard from around the room as Jace applied heavy sarcasm to the word 'person'. 'From that first time I saw her I knew there was something special about her, she was different. I annoyed Alec and Izzy until they let me go out and find her. That first day I met her I found her lying under a dead raum demon, ever since I have been with her there has been more adventure than I ever thought would be possible in a short space of time. 6 months ago when Clary agreed to marry me I could think of nothing else, she was everything to me, in my every thought and everything I did I could relate it to Clary I was crazy for her. Now having her here by my side knowing that I have her forever, do I still feel that? No, of course not. I feel so much more I feel complete! On my own I am just one half but Clary, Clary makes me whole. I feel alive and I know from the tips of my toes to the top of my head I love her. I feel it in every bones, fibre and cell in my body.' Looking down at me he brushed away the tears with had run down my face at his speech. 'Clary I love you now and will do tomorrow and the next day and the next until I die!' with that he bent down and captured my lips with his own in a loving embrace as sighs, sobs and awws rang out from around the room.

'I love you to Jace, with every bit of my body I do,' I whispered against his lips. 'I know you do' he replied before returning to kissing my lips once more.

When we had finished Jace took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor where we took up our places to dance our first day to 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. I placed my hands behind his head and his on my waist and we twirled around eyes locked on each other as the song played. Jace sang along his voice making the words even more meaningful to me.

We stayed like that for the whole night no one interrupted our little haven as we twirled around eyes locked as the songs and people changed around us. The DJ announced the last song which woke us up from our little dreamworld which was only just beginning.

'Come on,' Jace whispered in my ear 'let's go the car will be here soon' he kissed my lips one last time before we said our goodbyes and left the hall and walked to the waiting car where it was waiting to take us away to our honeymoon where we would make out own personal paradise in each other's embrace.

I placed a kiss on Jace's lips as we drove away; he turned and asked 'what was that for?' 'You're wonderful and your mine! I love you' we smiled and Jace reached down to kiss me again 'as you are mine, I love you too' he replied as we drove away into the rising sun.

Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. I hope you liked this one to, if you did just drops us a line to say so even a good is great. If you didn't like it why, I'm not a very good writer so please tell what I can do to get better

Much love till next time xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I could feel the sun beaming down on my face, the sand in between my toes and hear the waves near to me. Clenching my hands I felt a smooth face in my right who squeezed my hand back. Loving to my right I lifted my sunglasses up and saw a bronzed god. I blinked a couple of times just to make sure I wasn't still asleep.

"Like what you see?" the bronze god cockily said with a grin playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and that's when I felt it, the unbelievable burn all over my body.

"Ouch" I moaned as I sat up. Looking down I saw I really sorry site "owe mannnn!" I breathed. I was sunburnt. Full on sunburn. Not the light pink smudging but major tomato red sunburn. I looked at my watch it was 4 o'clock. "Crap! Um Jace wake up I need you," I mumbled, no movement from beside me. How come I had to burn while he just became a nice golden colour, no fair! "Jace! Jace! I need you wake up! Jace!" I hit him on the shoulder as he continued to ignore me, but as soon as I hit him he jumped up and looked around. "What? What? What's wrong Clary?"

"Jace look at me and tell me what you think is wrong?" he looked at me, cute confusion lines appeared between his brows, after a while these disappeared and his eyes brighten and a chuckle escaped from his lips. "Jace it's not funny!" he was rolling around on the sand laughing, "Jace stop it, stop it Jace!" in a quieter voice I said "it hurts." immediately he stopped and looked at me worry in his eyes.

Next thing I knew I was stooped up in his arms and he was running across the beach to our private condo. For our honeymoon we decided to go away from America to somewhere exotic. So we were staying in The Maldives. I was beautiful, absolutely breath-taking, well more breath giving to be honest, the crystal blue sea, and the clear blue sky. The golden sand and the green jungle made it a perfect getaway where we could both just relax and just think about each other. It was bliss, pure bliss!

Jace laid me down on the king sized bed with cool cotton sheets. Next he took out his stele and drew the iratze rune onto my burning skin. "Jace" he looked up at me "I think I need moisturiser to help" I smiled and he returned it before heading into the bathroom to get it. Next thing he was slowly rubbing the cream into my skins started at my toes. It felt so good, his smooth and confident hands now massaging my skin slowly and carefully so he didn't miss anywhere. Jace slowly worked his hands up my legs and my body started to tingle even more as his hands came to the inside of my legs. I let out an involuntary moan and Jace looked back up at me meeting my eyes. I quickly grabbed his head and pulled him up so his body hovered over mine his whole body covering my small one. I felt much better all of a sudden he was my drug for my pain.

I took his mouth with my own and the kiss quickly turned very passionate. We both battled for dominance his tongue and mine both moving in and out, our breathing increasing as the kiss become more and more. A pleasurable moan came out again and Jace took his as a sign to trail his hands up to my breast and slowly start to rub them through my bikini top. This caused me to pull him against me harder and run my hands over his fine ass. His bum was perfect smooth, hard and o so squeezable.

Slowly I felt him go hard against me and I knew that we were ready. Slowly he lifted my hands up behind my head and untied my bikini top from behind my neck and then flipping us over so he was on the bottom, he untied my lower strap before throwing away the clothing article all together. We stopped kissing and I sat up straddling his waist and he looked up at me marvelling in me just as I was him.

"You are so beautiful Clary; I love you I really do. I just can't believe your all mine you beautiful, funny girl," he pulled me back down again but before my lips touched his I said "I love you too Jace, and I so glad I found you!" With that I kissed his waiting lips and the passion carried on from where we left off. Slowly his hands slid down to my hips and my fingers teasing the band on my bikini bottoms while my hands him the same on his long black swim shorts. Quickly in one movement he removed my pants and I took off his pants. He flipped us over and slowly lowered himself into me. I felt only pleasure as we started to move together. We fit together so well and I knew he was the one that I wanted to and would spend the rest of my life with. Jace's breath was ragged in my ear and he moved faster and deeper into me. I flipped us over them so I was riding onto. I knew Jace loved this when I took control. I ran my hands down his smooth toned chest, feeling every muscle in his flat stomach. I trailed kisses up his chest before kissing him chastely on the lips and moving harder on him. He groaned in my mouth and started to fondle my breasts.

I knew that we were both coming to our climaxes and so I let Jace roll us over so he was on top to finish off. As we both reached our peaks we both moaned and groaned together our senses going wild with each other. As we reached our peaks Jace collapsed on top of me breathing heavily in my ear.

"That was amazing Clary, I love you sweetie!" he panted in my ear, I smiled and replied

"I love you too Jace, ready for round two?" I teased before he rolled us over and we continued from where we left off.

_Sorry it's shorted than usual, got revision and stuff to do for exams :/ but I'll try and update as much as possible I think I can probably finish it my the new year maybe unless a good idea comes to me. If you have any ideas what you want me to include just say! _

_Hope you all like it and if you do/don't please tell me _

_Much love xxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head we're back home," Jace whispered in my ear, slowly I peeled my eyes open and met his liquid gold eyes. Softly I met his lips with my own for a tender kiss.

"Thank you, these last four weeks have been incredible," I replied back sweetly. Jace winked in response and I blushed and hit him in the stomach, "Ouch!" hard apparently.

Slowly we made our way off the airplane and back into the terminal building, Jace being the gentleman he was carried my pink mulberry bag on his arm ignoring the funny look he was receiving from some people and lustful look from the girls. As we queued to pass through passport control I leaned against Jace's hard stomach and closed my eyes, still drowsy from the six hour flight. I heard his chest vibrating and opened my eyes slowly to see who he was talking too.

In front of me stood a tall blonde with 5 inch heels on, wearing a short tight skirt and a pink floaty top, she had large sunglasses perched on her head and an oversized tote on her right arm. A sparkly blackberry phone was held in her right hand and she was waving it around to fluff up her hair every so often. It was obvious to me that she was trying to flirt with my husband, I smiled to myself, and it felt so right and good to call him that. I looked critically back at the girl in front of me and sighed, when would girls start noticing I was with him so I didn't have to do this every time.

Slowly I turned around and reached up putting my arms around Jace's neck loosely, he smiled down at me amusement shining in his eyes and also a hint of gratitude. It annoyed him as well as me when girls flirted with him when I was with him. I reached up on my tip toes to plant one on his lips, he responded chastely until we heard a pointed cough, we both turned around to see what caused the annoying interruption.

"Excuse me, I was talking to him, you can't just come up to someone and snog them you slag it's rude! Now go back to your mummy while I finish my conversation" an annoying voice whined, the blonde in front of us was staring at me with her hands on her hips in an attempt to seem intimidating. I heard Jace growl behind me and I put my hand on his stomach to silently tell him that I would handle this myself.

"Excuse me" I echoed back at her.

"Aww have you lost your mummy. It's okay don't worry just go to those big men over there and they will help you find them," she said very patronizingly to me. I know I was small but I definitely looked my age thank you very much. I had had enough no more nice Clary. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to_ you_?" I said, emphasizing the you part. "Well he wouldn't want to talk to you that's for sure," she replied nastily.

"I think my _husband _is perfectly capable of making his own decision of who to talk to, aren't you Jace?" I turned to look at him and his eyes shone with pride and amusement at the situation.

"Right you are Mrs Lightwood and right now I only want to talk to you," he replied smoothly only looking into my eyes. He then lifted up my left hand with his left hand so our rings could glitter in the light before kissing my binding rune on my hand which only we could see, before kissing me soundly on the lips. A gasp was heard through the exchange and the girl in front huffed and puffed as she realised that she had just made a fool out of herself. Jace and I both smiled against each other's lips at the absurdly of the situation.

"I love you," I whispered, "As I love you" he whispered back.

Finally after this interruption we got through passport and picked up our luggage, we walked towards the exit to catch a taxi back to the institute. As we passed through the glass sliding doors into the main body of the airport we saw our two families in front of us with a larger banner saying 'welcome home Jace and Clary'.

"Izzy!" I muttered under my breath. Simon and Alec were stood holding the sign which Isabella had probably forced them to hold. Magnus was stood next to Alec in all his glittery glory hold the shadowhunter's hand with a huge smile across his face at our embarrassment. My mum, Luke, Marsye and Robert were all stood at the back holding hands with the respected parents but with equal looks of happiness on each of their faces. Izzy was stood at the front with a massive smile on her face, jumping up and down in happiness.

"Clary!" she shouted and ran up to me encasing me in a warm hug. Jace gasped mock hurt "Izzy, you wound me and hug her first," "oh, come here you" she smiled and grabbed Jace in a similar hug to my own. And then she was off talking at a hundred miles an hour about nothing in particular, I zoned out of this conversation and thought about what an amazing month I'd had, as I was doing this I felt like I'd forgotten something really important and confusion crossed my face .

"Clary are you even listening to me?" Izzy questioned, thankfully Jocelyn decided to intervene here with a quiet "Clary" and I ran into her arms. I always felt like a little girl when I hugged my mum, she made me feel so safe and her embrace was just what I needed.

"Come on everyone let's get back to the institute," Luke said, quickly I grabbed him in one of my hugs before he picked up my bags and made his way back to the car.

On the ride home Jace and I told them about our amazing honeymoon and they all laughed when Jace told them about the girl in the airport. I cringe and lent into his side when they all called me hormonal, this sparked off a memory and I knew what I had forgotten, or more like what had forgotten me. Jace sensing my tension lent down "You alright love?" He whispered in my ear, concern flitting across his face. I smiled back as reassuringly as I could and told him I was okay. "Tell me later then," he whispered, I sighed and gave him a brief nod. He knew me too well.

…..

Sorry it's taken so long everybody I just couldn't be bothered and then I had exams and had a major block. Hopefully I will update more now, trying to get back into the swing of it all.

Its just a short one but there should be another one up later today. Tell me if you like it and review.

Also can I just say this is rated M for a reason, so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing, thankyou

Much love to you all xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walked back into the institute to the familiar smell of dust, flowers, cleaner and a very faint smell of burning. "Home sweet home" I thought and took at long deep sniff, Jace looked at me strangely and I smiled back him in response. After the elevator ride, Jace lead me back to his monk like bedroom. It wasn't as bad as when I first moved in, now containing pictures of us and our family and friends. A few of my drawings were framed on the walls and my favourite picture of the two of us sat on the bedside table in a mirror frame.

"Come to bed" Jace said softly and pulled me down onto the large queen sized bed, covered in a white duvet and half a dozen feather pillows. I laid down next to him and snuggled up into his side fully dresses except for our shoes which weren't allowed to pass Maryse's antique rugs in the hallway.

"You want to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" Jace asked carefully, I shook my head, "It was nothing" I replied "Don't worry about it, I just want to be with you tonight," I smiled lightly and that was all the encouragement he needed to take my face with his hands and kiss me passionately. Slowly he kissed down my throat until he met the buttons on my shirt. Here he slowly unbuttoned the garment lovingly, taking his time. His lips were back on mine them seeking entrance and fighting for dominance. I held up as long as I could without cracking, but his hands were tracing up my sides making me moan. Taking advantage of the slight opening of my mouth, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, where we they fought for control. Letting him win I lifted up my hips slowly indicating for him to remove my jeans. He did so quicker than expected and i then started to work on his t-shirt, slipping my hands under edge at the bottom and sliding my hands up his back slowly and carefully, feeling all his muscles tense as I touched them. He moaned into my mouth as I started to move my hands up the front of his t-shirt and over his stomach feeling his well-defined muscles.

Quickly he spun us so that I was pinned flat to the bed with my hands above my head.

"If you put my hands up there how am I supposed to undo your pants?" I asked innocently, from my position under Jace I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes light up and turn even more molten if that was possible. After he released my hands I reached down and slowly unbuckled his belt and then his trousers before he quickly kicked them off. Feeling cheeky I slowly brushed my hand across the bulge in his black underpants, if possible it became even harder under my slight touch. He growled in response and lightly felt across my black lacy bra making my nipples peak under his touch.

"See two can play at that game," Jace's' slightly uneven breathing made me more on edge and my senses heightened as he slowly reached around my back to undo my bra strap. As he fumbled around I smiled and remembered that I had put on a front doing bra today. In frustration Jace flipped me over onto my front and lay on my back to see the problem.

"Huh?" he said cutely and confused as he could find no opening there, I smiled into the pillow at his confusion and my genius. Rolling over again so I faced him again I smiled and kissed his lips which were pouted in response. I deepened the kiss to a more chase one and rolled us both over using my thighs, which was an incredible feat especially when I had a very distinctive pressure on the inside of my thigh.

I sat up on him so I was straddling his hips and looked down on him. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked seductively as I took by front clasp with my two index fingers. With my teeth biting into my bottom lip in sexy confusion, I slowly undid the clasp letting it settle on my breasts, so it still covered my nipples. "Opps" I cried quietly in mock horror. Jace beneath me was staring at me wide eyed his hand which previously held my hips where making their way up my sides to my breast.

"No, no, not yet," I said and pushed his hands back down to my waist before slowly moved my hands under my bum to grasp the top of his tight boxer shorts. Jace was very quiet and was amazed at my bravery. Seeing no resistance in his eyes only lust and awe, I slowly pulled his boxers down and off. I made sure that I worked slowly over his crotch, after removing the obstructive item I could feel his penis rubbing against the front of my crotch through my lacy underwear as I sat behind it on the top his legs.

"Now, you can," I demanded, taking the bra straps in my hands I pulled off the item and I saw Jace's eyes pop out a little as he took in my half naked attire. I then grabbed hold of his hands and dragged them up my side and onto my boobs, where I left them. Closing my eyes and tipping my head back I left Jace to rub my nipples. He started softly and slowly but them as we both started to enjoy ourselves more he worked faster and harder as I harder to slowly rub up against his throbbing shaft.

Just as we were starting we reach our climaxes as Jace fondled me and I rubbed up against him, the door flew open and Jace and I quickly turned around to see who it was forgetting about our half naked and naked attires.

"Jace, Clary you teas ready, you know it was really rude of you both just to wonder off when you came in... umm" Izzy started to say but trailed off when she saw our compromising position. Stood in the door way was Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus all looking in shock except Magnus who looked like he was having a hard time stopping himself laughing.

"Umm yeh, teas ready," with that Izzy quickly shut the stop and pulled Simon out who was staring hard and unashamed at the pair who had seemed to have frozen since they walked in.

Jace was the first to recover and shouted after them "Make sure you knock next time we were busy!" with that I collapsed onto his chest, my face bright red and even Jace the master of cool had two bright red cheeks seemingly from embarrassment.

"Oh no, they are never going to let us live that down are they?" I asked my face still hidden in his chest.

"Never," he replied in a tone of annoyance and mortification.

…

Heyy woahh loads of updates in one day, there should be one more after this for a bit hopefully I'll update next week.

Thank you soo much for your reviews they really make me smile , I'm sorry if this is a bit too intense I'm trying to tone it down but it is rated M soo...

Anyways thanks again and keep reviewing it makes me happy!

Much love

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Jace and I strolled down the hallway of the institute hand in hand, swinging them together as we walked down to the kitchen together a comfortable silence between us. Both of us still slightly pink from our recent embarrassment, as we entered the kitchen we were met with an awkward silence which didn't last long as soon after we entered I heard a slight sniggering from the corner of the room.

Looking up I saw Magnus with his hand over his mouth and trying hard not to laugh but apparently not succeeding. His normally controlled expression was one of pure amusement and he was turning bright red from the effort of keeping quiet. I glared at him turning the full force of my anger onto him. My look was all that was needed to push him over the edge and he burst out laughing which of course to mine and Jace's embarrassment set off everyone else's laughter too.

Looking around I saw Alec laughing with his boyfriend probably more at our expressions than the situation we had been caught up in. Izzy was sat on Simons lap laughing her head off her dark eyes sparkling with amusement. Looking behind her I even saw Simon chuckling but I could tell how uncomfortable he felt about having witnessed our passionate embrace. As I stared at them some more I could feel my anger rising. How dare they laugh at me I am a married women and I am not a child they can't just walk into rooms with the door closed. I growled in response and I felt Jace's hand grip mine tighter, he knew what was coming and was trying to calm me.

It wasn't working

Finally I had had enough.

"STOP LAUGHING ALL OF YOU" I shouted to the surprise of my friends who immediately looked up into my glaring eyes. They all seemed to look fairly guilty and I thought they had finished until Magnus started laughing again which of course set the rest of them off too.

Annoyed I let go of Jace' s hand and put both my hands on my hips and glared at them all, I felt more than heard Jace move backward to his back was against the wall. He knew I was about to blow and he wanted to be as far away from me and possible without leaving the room when I did so.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL LAUGH AT ME" I bellowed "WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK IN THE FIRST PLACE I AM A MARRIED WOMEN YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE RIGHT IN!" Apparently this just added more fuel to the fire and the four of them started laughing even more. Turning around I shot Jace I look and we both grinned at each other. Noticing our grins the other four went unexpectedly quiet and as I turn back to face them I knew I had perfect ammunition to get back at each and every one of them.

"Well then if you think that you have had I bad today seeing what you did think of what me and Jace have seen and heard," This made them all shut up and all you could heard was the breathy laughter coming from behind me as Jace moved forward to rest his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jace baby do you remember a few weeks before our wedding we heard that strange banging and shouting coming from the training room?" smiling evilly I turned to look at Jace who had that same glint in his eyes.

"Umm… no I don't think I can remember," he lied "Can you remind me?"

"Well we were sat watching a movie and then we heard these awful banging and screaming noises so we both jumped up to go and 'find the danger', we had found that the noise was coming from the training room so with our steles out we opened the door and found a shocking sight. Thankfully there was no danger but instead we were greeted to a _naked_ Izzy riding a _naked_ Simon on the vaulting horse, so then we thought the banging must have been from…" I was cut off with a hand thrown over my mouth by a bright red Izzy who looked mortified, looking over her shoulder I saw Simon in the same state and if possible even redder. I chuckled along with Jace but we both stopped when we heard a new chuckle. Whipping our heads to the right we glared at Alec and Magnus who were chuckling to themselves looking pleased that they hadn't been mentioned.

"Oh don't think your off the hook you too" Jace said quietly but gaining there full attention and they both looked immediately guiltily. "We found that sex tape you both made, shocked us both I must say" he grinned at me and then chuckled. "When you turn on the telly with your fiancé to watch a bit of telly while eating ice cream its quite a shock to find a gay sex tape playing and what was even more scaring was to find out it's your _brother _and his boyfriend going at it. But then the real problem comes in when you can't find the remote to turn it off and you can heard all these…" suddenly Jace was cut off by a very angry looking Magnus who had snapped his fingers to shut up the very happy for himself shadowhunter. While Magnus looked like he was about to kill Jace and I, Alec was beetroot red and trying very hard not to look at anyone and so was looking at the floor and picking at a bit of his sweater.

Clary feeling the tension spoken up "Okay we are all embarrassed now, so can we please knock before entering rooms and if you do happen to catch someone do what Jace and I do I keep it to** ourselves!"** I warned half joking half serious.

"Oo yes let's all follow the _angel children_" Magnus said sarcastically still annoyed with the confrontation. Before Jace could reply a high pitched sound rang through the institute and a burning smell could be quite clearly distinguished.

"Ahh that'll be the tea," Izzy said conversationally and we all laughed forgetting about previous conversations. Snapping his fingers Magnus switched off the fire alarm and threw out the ruined food.

"Come on lets go to Taki's!"

Hi

Sorry its been soooo long ive had As exams and had to revise to have had no time to write thankyou all for you comment I have the next chapter written already so will be posting that as soon as I can!

Much love to you all

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Come on Clary keep up," Jace huffed pulling me along behind him. Even with my shadowhunter training I still couldn't keep up with him and I definitely couldn't when I was dragged out of bed at 8 o'clock in the morning to my 24 year old husband jumping on our bed shouting at me to get moving . So I wasn't in the best of moods you could say_._

"Jace where are we going?" I grumbled too tired to shout at him, which was surprising considering my mood swings recently.

"You will find out soon enough" he replied in an annoying tone sounding way too happy. As I allowed myself to be pulled along I thought to myself had I forgotten an occasion or something. His birthday? No that was two months ago. My birthday? Nope. Our anniversary? No too soon for that. I was completely flummoxed I had no clue. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise Jace was pulling me through a portal. But what did shake my from my thoughts was when a silky blindfold covered my eyes. Automatically I reached up to pull it off my face, and as I did so I heard a soft voice in my ear.

"Love, don't take it off, we are nearly there don't worry" immediately I relaxed it was amazing what his soft warm voice on my ear could do to me and already my knees were trembling at the expectation. "A few more steps and we will be there, now when I take this blindfold off please don't be angry with me I only wanted to surprise you," with this he whipped off the blindfold and I gasped.

In front of me was a beautiful two storey stone house with ivy slowly growing up the front of it, roses framed the doorway. There was a large black door with two large sash windows both sides of it and then a further four windows on the second level. Looking around I noticed that we were stood in front of a small gate before a gravelled path took us up to the front door. A small garden sat either side of the path and I even noticed a small pond in one corner. Looking at the house again I gasped for a second time before turning around and glaring at my husband who was studying me waiting for a response.

As I met his eyes I narrowed mine and I saw fear cross his and then disappointment settled in them, as I saw this I hit him hard and repeatedly on his arm.

"Jace Herondale Lightwood you are such an idiot!" I shouted at him and he shrunk back in fear of me and then in a smaller voice I said "How could you not think I would like it!" Jace blinked slowly at me and met my glowing green eyes.

"What? You like it?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I like it, why wouldn't I it's beautiful!" I replied "Thank you this is amazing," I continued while glazing into his golden eyes which had melted and I felt like I was swimming in them. As I continued to gaze at him I saw happiness building up in his eyes and a brilliant smile took up his lips. As I was about to say something his lips cut me off and my eyes closed shut as I felt his urgent lips upon my own. I could feel all his emotion in this embrace and the need he had as his lips crushed my own. Before either of us got too lost in the moment I pulled back to his annoyance. I smiled at his annoyed expression and said innocently.

"Aren't you going to give me a guided tour?" I asked "I especially need to know where the bedroom is" I whispered cheekily into his ear.

With that he picked me up bridal style and all but ran cross up our garden path and cross the threshold. When inside I gasped and motioned for him to put me down on my feet.

In the small entryway there was two doors one on both sides and a far door at the back to which I could see a sparkling kitchen. The entryway itself was narrow and was painted an inviting pale gold colour which shimmered in the sunlight coming in from the open door behind us. On the wall were framed pictures and as I looked closer I saw it was pictures of our friends and family. One of Jace and I on our wedding day, one of Simon, Izzy and I, one of all of us and one of Luke, Mum and me. I gasped as I saw this picture.

"Your mum gave me some of the pictures to put in here" Jace whispered in my ear. "I especially like this one." Lightly he took my hand and maneuverer me over the staircase and led me half way up it before pointing to one picture in particular. The picture in question was me in a bright yellow raincoat with red wellies on my feet and my red hair messy and wild around my head as I stood in a puddle. I was about five in this pictures and my bright smile and glowing green eyes hadn't changed at all and if anything looking at this picture made my eyes glow brighter and my smile wider. I turned to look at Jace as I saw he had a similar smile on his face.

"Take me to the bedroom Jace," he smiled and in his eyes reflected love and devotion for both the small girl in the picture and the beautiful woman stood next to him. As he pulled me up the stairs I looked around and noticed something odd about some of the pictures. Or more the lack of pictures in some frames. Along the stairs not only was there pictures of Jace and I, family and friends but there was empty photo frames covering the walls too, only a couple were dotted around. Pausing I turned to study them to see if I was seeing things. When I convinced I wasn't I turned to Jace questionably.

Surprisingly he looked down to the floor a pink tinge rising in his cheeks. I waited patiently before he answered the unasked questions in my eyes.

"Well… umm… I was just thinking that umm… maybe umm..." he started I gapped Jace lost for words. I continued looking at him and he lifted his gaze to meet mine before quickly continuing, "," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked laughter in my eyes as I stared at him.

Blushing more deeply he took I deep breath before looking into my eyes and saying " i thought they could be for our children," he smiled weakly at me and I unexpectantly threw myself into his arms catching him off guard as I pressed my lips to his own forcefully and quickly letting my tongue meet his. We both quickly gained momentum and the passion grew as our tongues pleasured the others mouth. Very quickly we both needed air from the force of the kiss and we broke off panting heavily.

"I love you" Jace said now over his previous embarrassment and back to his normal self.

"I love you too Jace" I said "take me to bed now" I commanded and without any time to waste Jace had picked me up and thrown me unceremoniously over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom.

Throwing me onto the bed he quickly rid me of my clothes leaving me in just my underwear and after he had finished I returned the favour to him but making sure that I removed his boxers as well so he stood naked in front of me as I sat on the bed.

"Cheeky" He said winking at me and I let out at girlish giggle before running my hands down his tone chest slowly making him grown in anticipation. Feeling daring instead of stopping at his tummy button like I usually would I let my right hand make its way down further and let it run along his hard penis softly in a barely there motion. Jace's eyes flew open at this and met mine. Slowing keeping eye contact I ran my finger back up his long hard shaft before repeating my previous trailing. Jace growled I in response and as I was making my way down his penis for the third time he jumped on top of me quickly ridding me on my bra and underwear and entering me slowly.

"That was nasty" I responded I was going to continued but then the most wonderful feelings ran through my body as Jace found my g-spot quickly effectively ending all conversation. Due to this immense pleasure I came quickly and loudly moaning in Jace's ear. But instead of pulling out Jace kept thrusting in and out of me and quickly I had my second orgasm, this time we both came together and Jace kissed me softly as he fell on top of me. Staying connected we lay there in each other's arms whispering 'love you's' to the other. Jace slipped out of me and we both fell asleep in each other's arms in our new bed, in own new home where we would make a new future. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I hunched over the toilet bowl for the second time this morning, Jace was still sleeping and I knew I couldn't keep it from him any longer but I just needed to be sure. I looked back into our bedroom and saw Jace lay across the bed with the sheets just covering his waist, his sculptured chest slowly rising and falling as he sleep. Every day I wonder how someone so perfect was in love with me and thank my lucky stars that he somehow found me.

Quietly I slipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs looking at the photos covering the walls. Izzy and Simon's engagement, when they finally bucked up the courage to tell each other how they felt things moved pretty quickly and they –when I say they I mean Izzy- are organising a summer wedding in just 8 months' time. Crossing the threshold and slowly walking down the path, with flowers growing either side of its winding form. I quickly made the short walk into Idris and went to the apothecary for the notation of the rune I wanted. I exchanged coins quickly and then I quickly walked back to our house again, stopping quickly to pick up some bread for breakfast. As I walked I looked around me and thought how lucky I was to live in such a beautiful serene place, no imagination of mine could have ever dreamt up a more perfect place to live and start a family.

The rune was burning in my pocket and I longed to see if I was right. As I opened the door I could hear Jace moving about in the kitchen, 'damn' I thought I'd hoped he was still in bed as he can always read my face so well.

''Morning sweetie'' I called as I entered the kitchen and dropped the bread onto the table where it was quickly snatched up and had a chuck ripped off before he replied ''morning yourself gorgeous, you're up early'' "yeah couldn't sleep last night, not sure why" I said with my back turned so he couldn't see my nervous face.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Jace asked concern lacing his voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist my back still to him. "Tell me I know something's up, you've been acting off for a few days now, tell me sweetheart?" his voice was so comforting and I slowly relaxed into him as I internally debated whether so not I should say anything to him, making up my mind I lowered my head and whispered softly.

"I think I'm pregnant Jace"

His reaction was nothing like I thought it would be, I felt Jace let go of me and as he did so he stiffened and turned dead silent, "look I know you might not be happy about this…" I was cut off as Jace interrupted me with "not happy, Clary how could you think I'd not be happy!" quickly I turned around and saw a stupid goofy smile plastered across his face, "I'm ecstatic Clary!" with that he grabbed me around the waist and started swinging me around, his smile the largest I had ever seen it since our wedding day. Suddenly I was smiling as well and then both of us were smiling and laughing dancing around our kitchen.

Slowing down Jace pulled my face down to his kissing me softly on my lips, even that soft kiss made my body tremble with delight and longing, I still had the same electric reaction every time he kissed me or touched me. "I love you Mrs Lightwood" he whispered in my ear, "and I will love that little one of ours when he or she pops out" I giggled as I responded with a simple "I love you too Mr Lightwood" and once again brought my lips down to his, this time the kiss wasn't so innocent and our tongues battled against each other as we shared our happiness in a passionate embrace.

"Jace stop" I quietly said as I pushed myself away from him and he slowly lowered me back to my feet. Once there I took out the rune and held it out to him lifting up my shirt slowly, "will you please check for me" slowly he nodded and took out the rune from the back of his belt. Placing one of his hands on my stomach I shivered with the touch, he smirked up at me delighted he still got the same response out of me when he touched me. Steadily with shaking hands he copied the rune out onto my stomach kissing it lightly when it was done. The rune sunk into my stomach and disappeared.

"What now?" Jace asked, "We wait" I replied. As the minutes ticked by we both watched my stomach, finally my impatient husband let his impatience get the better of him as he asked "what happens now? What are we waiting for?" I held his hand to calm him and I knew he was feeling just as nervous as I did, with the contact he relaxed a little but I could still see his eyes hard with anticipation.

I kissed his cheek softly as I answered "we need to wait a little bit longer, if I'm not pregnant then the rune won't show up at all but if I am then it will reappear on my stomach like that.." I trailed away softly as the rune I was describing slowly appeared on my stomach. It glowed softly a silvery colour and as it became more prominent it shone brighter. We both watch it appear and then disappear as quickly as it had come. After it had dimmed away we both sat there stationary still staring at the spot which held our future. A few minutes later, Jace quickly jumped up and let out an almighty woop, I expect the reality had finally kicked it like it had for me. Looking up I saw Jace jumping up and down in front of me his eyes and smile bright and he looked unbelievably happy. Jumping up I joined him and together we jumped up and down smiling at each other.

Grabbing hold of me around the waist Jace pulled me down on top of him onto the sofa where he held me tightly and I never thought he was going to let me go a smile still playing on his lips.

"I love you Clary Lightwood!"

"As I love you Jace Lightwood"

"And Jace Junior I love you too" he said cheekily, I hit him quickly, "we aren't calling him Jace Junior, you know?" I questioned him. "aww why not it's the best name for any baby of mine?" seeing my face he quickly changed his answer to "we will decide nearer the time,". I chuckled but there was no way I was letting my baby be called Jace Junior, but with his egotistical dad it might take a lot of persuasion to get my own way this time.

Sorry it's been such a long time was going to ditch this story but then I saw all your reviews and decided I must finish it no matter how long it takes.

Thank you all you reviewers and I will try and update as soon as I can!

Much love to you all

xxxxxx


End file.
